Nine Souls Intertwined
by OpalDiamondz
Summary: Quinn Schmidt is the daughter of Mike Schmidt, who passed away in the fire of the FNAF restaurant. Now Quinn's soul is intertwined with 8 other familiar faces that her father got to know too well. Too bad one of the souls take over Quinn's body and attempt to kill her, how will the gang save their old friend's daughter if another is trying to kill her with every chance he gets?
1. Chapter 1

**OpalDiamondz here! I thought up this idea after watching a video on YouTube about a women who had Multiple Personality Disorder and instantly thought about how this would be with FNAF. And now I've done my first chapter on the story, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Five Nights at Freddy's they all rightfully belong to Scott Cawthon. (Did I spell that right? I'm too lazy to look his name up.)**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my alarm on my phone and could hear two people complaining about the noise in my head.

"Ya' wanna turn that off, las?" one male, pirate-like voice asked me in an annoyed tone. I stayed laying down, listening to the annoying alarm tone repeat itself over and over again.

"Pleaseeee turn it off! My ears are sensitive~!" Another feminine male voice whined out.

I sighed with a huff and got up, turning off the alarm and checking the time; 10:00 AM, it read. My dad should be downstairs at the moment. I brushed my brown hair down and then brushed my teeth. The smell of breakfast started to make its way into my nose as I trotted down the stairs to the first floor of my home.

I slid into the kitchen and found my dad cooking up some juicy sausages with buttermilk biscuits.

'Oh my lord! That all looks so good! I wish I could've helped cook that!' A female, country-accented voice pouted.

I sat down at the table and watched as my dad poured me a cup of orange juice and gave me a plate of sausage and a biscuit. "Thanks, Dad, you did a good job." I complimented taking a bite of the sausage biscuit on my plate.

He smiled at my softly, "Thanks, Quinn, make sure that you take your pills." He reminded me gently and took his plate off food into his office. I watched him make his way towards the staircase to the second floor.

"You're not going to eat with me, Dad?" I asked him sadly, a frown making its way onto my lightly freckled face. Sure, he was my step-dad, but I wanted to spend as much time with him as I could. Too bad work seemed more important to him than his own step-daughter.

He returned my sad smile, "I'm sorry, but I've got some long reports to do today. I'll come spend time with you later on tonight, ok? We'll watch a movie." He told me with a reassuring smile. I just pursed my lips at him and turned back to my food.

"Quinn?" My dad called out to me as I stared at my food.

I just ignored him and didn't continue eating until I knew that he was gone upstairs in his office.

'Quinn, darlin', are you ok?' the feminine voice asked me again.

I smiled softly at the voice, "Yeah, Chica, I'm ok." I told her.

Oh, you're probably wondering how I'm talking to Chica, right?

After my father, Mike Schmidt, ended up committing suicide, my mother gave birth to me and married another man, my step father, named James Goldnick. But they started to notice something strange about my behavior at the age of 5.

Sometimes I'd break out in different accents that didn't belong to me. I speak in a proper tone so when I randomly broke out into an Irish or country accent, my mom would become concerned. Then when she tried to speak to me by calling out my name, I'd correct her by saying that I was either Foxy, Chica, Bonnie, or Freddy.

At that moment, my mother started to become crazy since the names were the exact same as the animatronics that caused my father to kill himself. She took me to various psychiatrists and I was soon diagnosed with Multiple Personality Disorder; but I knew it was deeper than that.

I didn't have some disorder, my soul is connected with the once-well known group of singing animatronics.

Soon enough as I grew older I started to hear new voices in my head. Two of them sounded like small children who I later found out to be BB and JJ. They're two 5 year old twins who sometimes come out at random times, though they only come out every once in a while. I met those two at the age of 10.

When I turned 12 I discovered the 7th soul connected to me. It went by the name Mari, it told me that it was neither male nor female; though I call it a him since he sounded like a boy. He has a unique love for a special music box that Mike bought for me before I was born, but he gets angry really easily which makes him slightly dangerous since he will abuse my body with light cuts on my forearms, which do leave scars.

The 8th soul connected to me is the one that I wish were gone, he revealed himself to me when I was 15. He goes by the name of Goldie and his age is unknown. He's a complete danger to my life even though he rarely takes over my body, but when he does, he actually attempts to kill me. He's tried cutting my wrists, overdosing on my pills, and even bleaching my drinks. He's the main reason why some people think that I'm suicidal.

But putting Goldie aside, I enjoy the company of the others. I've especially gained a special relationship with each and every one of them.

I know that Foxy loves to entertain people, so he's like the out-going, fun, adventurous one of the group. Chica loves to cook and take care of people, she's the mother of the group with a bubbly personality. Bonnie likes to spend time alone in small spaces, I think that's pretty strange, but he's an overall talkative and sweet guy. Finally, Freddy is the natural-born leader of the group, he doesn't come out too often though because he's usually taking care of Goldie, but he really cares deeply for me just like all the others.

I've learned how to live with each of them even though BB and JJ tend to come out without my permission, all the others ask permission, except for Goldie of course.

All of them talk to me like a normal person since they seem to understand me the most, I mean they have been intertwined with my soul ever since I was 2 years old. So that's my story about my little 'disorder'. Now back to me and Chica.

'Good, I'll do the dishes for you.' She told me and I nodded allowing her to take over my body. I knew that once I got control back, there'd probably be some cupcakes freshly baked for me to eat.

* * *

Chica wiggled slightly as she quickly got used to the feel of my body, "Time to get those dishes done." She said in her country accent and took the plate of half-eaten food, stashing all the dishes into the dishwasher.

"Alll done!" Chica chirped and wiped her hands together, "Now to make some cupcakes!" she cheered, throwing her hands in the air and balancing on one foot. She hummed a little tune as she got out all the needed materials and ingredients needed to make her famous vanilla cupcakes. She then put on her favorite apron that read 'Let's Eat!' and smiled memorably.

Mixing together the dry ingredients, then the wet ingredients, and then mixing them together to make the delicious cupcake batter. Chica stared at the delicious cake batter with proud eyes, "I deserve a little taste test." She proclaimed with a raised finger and dipped a lightly tanned finger into the batter and brought the batter-covered finger into her mouth, licking the batter right off.

Her eyes shined brightly at the sweet, cakey taste that exploded on her taste buds, well more like my taste buds… you know what I mean!

"OOOH! It's so delicious!" Chica screamed, crying dramatically, "These might be the best cupcakes I've ever made!"

She put the cupcakes into the oven and sighed as she put the timer on and went to clean up the mess that she'd made while humming a different tune. She washed her hands and jumped slightly at the sound of the oven's timer going off.

Once the cupcakes were cool she picked up an frosting bag and scooped the pink frosting inside the bag and squeezed it out onto the slightly warm cupcakes that were removed out of the baking pan they were just recently in.

Chica cleaned off her hands again as she gazed at the cupcakes she'd just made. She missed the kids, the entertainment, she missed her home; even if they did end up turning into monsters at night she missed the restaurant with all her heart.

She sat down in a kitchen chair and kept her eyes fixed on the pink cupcakes she'd baked, "Until next time." She voiced and allowed me to take back control of my body.

* * *

I opened my eyes and was instantly hit with the smell of cupcakes. Looks like I was right!

"Chica, I frickin' love you!" I said in a cheery tone and heard her give a hearty laugh. I quickly grabbed a cupcake and took a big bite of it, giving me a pink mustache (Who does that remind you of?). I licked the frosting off my lips and hummed with delight at the fluffiness and warmness of the cupcake.

"Your cupcakes are the best Chica." I complimented quietly, making sure that my dad didn't hear from upstairs in his office. I smiled when I heard Chica.

'Gaaaaw! They're not that good~.' She gushed, I could practically see her holding her blushing cheeks and wriggling her body around happily as she bathed in my compliments, with Foxy and Bonnie staring at her like she was retarded of course.

"Alright, I've gotta go take me pills now." I reminded only to hear annoyed groans from Foxy.

'Whyydya take them pill if they don't 'elp yee out in the first place?" he asked me with his light Irish accent, annoyance clear in his voice.

I smiled softly and shook my head, "If I don't I'll get in trouble and besides the only thing that the medicine does it make me 'high'." I explained adding quotation marks with my fingers, rolling my bright blue eyes when Foxy grunted, unimpressed with my little joke.

'I have to agree with Foxy on this one, Quinn. Those pills don't help you at all. They actually make it easier for Mari and Goldie to take over. I'm not too worried about Mari, but Goldie, yeah we already know what'll happen.' A deep, concerned voice asked me, that's Freddy.

"If I tell my dad this he'll just think that I'm going even crazier." I mused, my step-dad already thought that something was truly mentally wrong with me, I don't need him thinking that I've really gone over the hill.

'And if Goldie takes over you'll be back in the chair or dead.' Freddy argued. He really did care about me and only wanted me safe, but once Goldie was out and taking control of me, it was hard to get control back. Goldie's hatred for me, and his will of wanting me dead, were both so strong. It terrified me that only I and the rest of the gang understood the danger of Goldie. Everyone else just thought that I was some mentally unstable girl that can't choose who she wants to be.

"I'm sorry, guys, I'm taking the pills. I can't risk my dad scolding me for not taking the pills, even if they're not helping me." I expressed sadly and started to walk towards my room to get to my medicine box filled with various assortment of pills that I used.

I went to open up the box and took her special pills and took out two. Walking downstairs and into the kitchen, she filled up her cup with water and put the first pill into her mouth, "I'm sorry, you guys." She breathed out and took a swallow off her water, taking pill with it as it went down her throat, the same happening with the second pill.

* * *

 **I thought of all this this afternoon and finished it at 2:30 AM at night, what do you guys think? Please comment, I really love this idea and would love to continue it. What do you like about the story? Is it good, bad, both? Tell me, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**There might be a few grammar or spelling mistakes on this chapter. I decided not to reread over since I finished it at 1:00 AM. I'm now going to sleep as you read this... or I'm on my phone watching videos or reading other fanfictions.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Five Nights at Freddy's they all rightfully belong to Scott Cawthon.**

* * *

It took about 10 minutes for the effects of the pill to take charge before I went and sat down on the living room couch and turned on the TV. My eyes were half-lidded as I searched through the thousands of channels that displayed themselves against the flat screen TV.

I finally decided to watch the cooking channel and watched for a couple of minutes before I felt someone take over my body without permission to do so.

* * *

It was Mari, Mari's the one who decided to take over. He had stood up in my body and walked straight into my stuffed toy room that I've had ever since I was 5; this is where the music box is, the one that Mike bought me before I was born. It played a sweet melody that Mari seemed to enjoy and love.

"Music." He said simply as he went to the shelf next to a big toy box that held the wanted music box. He stepped onto a step stool that was in the corner of the room; since I'm only 5'1, and grabbed the music box before sitting inside of the giant toy box, filled with soft cushions to comfort me.

"Muuusic." Mari whined again and turned the small key before releasing it and closing the lid of the toy box. Whenever Mari took over my body, I figured out that he loved going into the giant toy box while listening to the melody of the music box when I kept waking up in the toy box every once in a while.

Mari closed his eyes as he listened to the soft tune in the dark toy box.

That was interrupted, however, by my step-dad when he opened the lid of the toy box. Mari looked up at the man with a blank look as he held the music box closer to my chest. "Oh, my bad… Mari, I should've known it was you." He apologized and slowly closed the lid back, giving a worried look.

My dad was really starting to think that I was going crazy. He didn't think that my personalities were really real, he thought that it was all just my imagination and my way of coping with my mom's death. I wish I could explain to him that they were all more than real, but I couldn't he just wouldn't believe me.

Mari listened as my dad sighed, "I'll have to take her to a different doctor again. Those pills aren't helping." He sighed out again and walked back upstairs.

Once the music stopped, Mari allowed me to take back control.

* * *

I moaned in an annoyed tone as I found myself sitting cross-legged in the toy box, "Dang it, Mari. You know I hate being in small places." I expressed tiredly to him, I still felt slightly woozy from the pill since they were still in effect.

'I apologize.' He told me with a light voice that was empty and held no character.

I nodded and got up out of the empty toy box and stretched out my legs and back. Whenever any of the others took control of my body I could never see or hear what was happening, though the others can see and hear what I can see and hear even when they're not in control.

'You really do sound like you're high.' Bonnie commented and I just nodded in agreement, the pills pretty much chilled me out, forcing me to react slowly to things; like I'm really high on something.

'Your father said that he was going to take you to the doctor again, most likely for stronger pills.' Mari explained to me with a hum. That got me thinking pretty fast. Oh god, he's starting to figure out that the pills aren't really helping me out just like Foxy and Freddy had told me.

I groaned again and sat down on the floor thinking deeply, "He really thinks that I'm going crazy." I whined.

'Tell 'im the truth then, Quinn!' Foxy shouted at me, as if that was the obvious answer.

"He won't believe me! He'll just think that I'm going crazier than I really am!" I argued, throwing my fists into the air and throwing them back down in anger.

'C'mon, las, it's better than the chair and the _jacket_.' Foxy hissed deeply. I could hear the others gasping in shock at what Foxy had told me as I clamped my hands over my ears, trying to block out their voices for a moment.

'Foxy! Don't say that.' Bonnie warned. He and Foxy knew that I was terrified of the jacket that I had been forced into once. That had to be one of my most traumatizing moments in life. Goldie had taken full control of me and the gang couldn't stop him as he started to stab me in the wrists mercilessly and cut her violently everywhere that he could.

My step father was able to restrain me for a little bit before Goldie had me escape and run out in front of a police car, trying to have me get hit by the car in an attempt to kill me yet again. The police car only ended up touching me slightly and I was put right into a strait jacket and sent into a padded room in a mental hospital. Goldie stayed in control of me for 3 days, struggling to get me out of the jacket and slamming me into the padded walls.

Those three days were hell for me, I was trapped in my own mind crying for those three days, Bonnie and Chica trying to comfort me while Freddy tried to take Goldie down and Foxy keeping Mari in check and taking care of the twins.

I felt tears sting into my eyes as Bonnie argued with Foxy for a bit. I hated hearing them talk all at once, they knew that, it made me think that I really was crazy.

'Bonnie, lad, you know that it's true! Freddy's already strainin' himself to keep Goldie away from Quinn!' Foxy snapped violently. 'Quinn, las, tell yer father.' Foxy coaxed to me.

I didn't respond for a moment and gave a slow nod, Foxy had a point. I needed to try and get my point around to him, even if I did sound crazy to him.

* * *

"Dad? Can I speak with you for a moment?" I asked fiddling my fingers nervously as we watched a movie together, just as he promised. He looked down at me with worried, brown eyes.

He paused the movie and nodded, "Of course… what do you need to talk about?" he asked me in a concerned tone.

I took a very deep breath and looked up at him with my bright blue eyes. "Those pills aren't helping me." I muttered quietly, I could hear Foxy face palming in disappointment since I didn't get straight to the point. My father gave me a bothered look.

"Yeah… I know… they're supposed to stop you from… _changing personalities._ ' He said with extra emphasis on 'changing personalities'. I frowned and readied myself for what I was going to say next.

"Freddy told me that the pills make it easier for Goldie to take control of me and Mari told me that you were going to get me stronger pills. Please don't do it dad." I pleaded looking at him in the eyes. He frowned deeply and gave an annoyed sigh.

"Quinn, they probably aren't working because all of this is just in your head." He told me slowly. I blinked at him and felt my eyes widen as I listened to him, "I'm going to take you to see a different doctor for stronger medicine." He explained and shook his head, getting up and starting to walk away.

I sat there just staring at him before grabbing his hand and pulling him back, "No! They're all real! I've made special connections with each and every one of them, except for Goldie! I'm not crazy, dad! Please believe me!" I cried out to him, tears flowing out of my eyes.

"Quinn. Bonnie, Chica, all of them aren't real! They're all you just playing pretend because you can't deal with life!" My father grabbed both my shoulders roughly, "You just want all the attention focused on you, Quinn. That wasn't Mari in the toy box this afternoon that was _you_." He told me angrily.

"Dad." I whispered out with a choked sob, "Please believe me. Freddy's straining himself to keep Goldie away from me. I'm not the one being suicidal." I argued.

"Oh? Then who is, Quinn, huh?" My father asked as if I was a 5 year old who'd made up a stupid lie.

"GOLDIE! He's the one who's suicidal! Not me!" I snapped angrily.

"Quinn, I don't have time for this. UGH! Go to your room!" he shouted and pointed up the stairs. I shook my head.

"Hell no! Not until you understand me! You've never even tried asking how I feel, you just assume that I'm playing pretend and make me take that wank ass medicine. I don't have anything wrong with me! I know who I want to be, I-!" I was stopped midsentence when a hand made hard contact with my freckled cheek. My heart broke completely on the inside when I realized my step-dad had just slapped me.

"Quinn." My father growled lowly, now I knew that he was pissed, "Go. To. Your. Room." He said through gritted teeth, he turned away from me with his hands swaying limply next to his waist.

I choked on a sob and broke out into a full wail as I ran up the stairs and into my room, slamming and locking the door. I flopped onto my bed and grabbed fistful of the covers on my bed and coughed roughly as I cried pitifully.

'Quinn… I'm so sorry… I just wanted to… to protect you.' I heard Foxy mutter, his voice filled with hurt and regret. I just sniffed loudly and shook my head, wiping my face off from tears and snot.

"It's fine. I knew he would say all that. I didn't think that he'd… slap me though." I muttered and felt more tears run down my face at the fresh memory. The pain of the slap didn't hurt, it was his words that hurt me. He seriously thought that I was just doing all this because I wanted more attention. That's not what I wanted at all, I want people to understand me!

I want people to think that I'm not some girl who has 'Multiple Personality Disorder' or who 'wants attention by faking an illness'; No. I want people to understand that the people inside of me were once real people too and that they were intertwined with my soul.

I wanted people to know that my name is Quinn Schmidt and I had 8 souls intertwined with mine.

* * *

 **How was that? Please tell me! I want to know what you think! What could I use more of, can you understand the story okay? Do you want me to stop asking so many questions? Okay. Until next time! Bye bye! Oh, and before I forget, thank you for the comment made by neon lololol, I appreciate it! And thank you for the follow by the other fellow member, Helios226.**


End file.
